Back from the Past
by Egan
Summary: When something goes wrong, Ben seems to lose his newer Alien forms, and rejoins with some of his old self.  Adventure, Romance, and some Humor!
1. Wrong!

**Hola! I have good news! (plays trumpet) do do do do do do dooooooo! A new story! (waves hands around randomly and limply in the air while swaying back and forth very fast.) I just drank four gallons of pop, had sixteen Mentos (product of the company that makes Mentos.), and a whole dang lot of cheese. Don't ask. ...I forgot what I was talking about. Oh yeah, the story! Well, before I get distracted some more, let's begin.**

Ben sat in the RV, his feet up on the table.

Gwen walked into the RV and looks over at Ben. "Ben! There you are. The family is waiting for you so we can cut your birthday cake."

Ben looked up at Gwen. "What kind is it?"

Gwen looked at the floor, frowning. "Uh, vanilla."

Ben laughed, now looking back at his shoes on the table of the RV. "For a second there, I thought you said vanilla."

"I did." Gwen said.

Ben stood up, stomped out of the RV, slammed down the Ultimatrix, turning into a small, orangish brown dinosaur. "Humungosaur!" he yelled, now in a deeper voice.

Kevin ran outside, stepping out of the way as Humungosaur crashed into the house. He looked at Gwen, then in a very calm tone asked, "You told him his cake was vanilla, didn't you."

"Uh huh." Gwen said.

"Why?" Kevin asked.

"He's my cousin. What was I supposed to do? Tell him the cake was chocolate, then when he finds out it's vanilla have him stomp on me?" Gwen asked.

"Yes." Kevin said.

Gwen took off her shoe, hit him in the back of the head with it, and then put it back on.

"Ouch!" Kevin said.

"Your lucky I didn't decide to wear heels today." Gwen said.

Humungosaur exited the house, holding a cake the size of a canoe over his head.

"Gwen?" Kevin said.

"Yes?" Gwen asked.

"Why did you make such a big cake?" Kevin asked.

"Well I wasn't sure if I was feed Ben, or on of his Aliens, like Mr. Muscles over here." Gwen said, pointing to Humungosaur.

"Oh." Kevin said.

Kevin ducked, as the cake flew over his head, over the Rv, over the freeway, and landed in a tree in the forest.

Ben's Ultimatrix started beeping. "What the?" Humungosaur said just before changing back into a passed out Ben.

Gwen ran up to Ben. "Ben! Ben! Wake up!"


	2. The Switch special CO surprise

**Ben's POV**

I wake up with a throbbing in my head, and the Ultimatix on the other wrist.

I look down at the Ultimatrix, and find, oh... my... God, the Omnitrix.

Gwen walks up to me and hugs me. "Your finally awake."

"Where am I?" I asked.

"My facility." a boy in an orange jacket walked up. "Hey bro."

"Rex? But I thought you quit the Plumbers." I said.

"I did. But once a brother, always a brother." Rex said.

"You never told me you had a brother." Julie said, sitting on the bed beside me.

"Step-brother. I have a step-brother." I said, standing up, clicking the Ulti... Omnitrix, and I had to smile, as a holographic version of HeatBlast came up. I clicked through the rest, smiling as Wildmutt, Fourarms, Diamondhead, Stinkfly, Ghostfreak, Upgrade, XLR8, and Ripjaws went through, and then I just laughed, as Greymatter came up. I had some times with him. I clicked back to XLR8 and slammed the Omnitrix down.

"XLR8!" I said.

"What?" Gwen ran up to me.

"Welcome back, speedy." Kevin said

"That's not it." I said, pressing the Omnitrix through Wildmutt, Fourarms, Diamondhead, Heatblast, Stinkfly, Ghostfreak, Upgrade, Ripjaws, and ended up as Greymatter.

"Well, one thing's for sure," Kevin said. "You're as small as you used to be."

I turned into Fourarms."I'm sorry? What?"

"Never mind." Kevin said, his voice shaky.

I looked at my step-brother, Rex. "What's the fastest way out of here?"

"Well, now it's you." Rex said, touching the Omnitrix, changing me into XLR8.

"I meant fastest way out of here that everyone else can use. Damn it Rex! You always were an idiot." I said.

"Ok, ok, I do one damn stupid thing once and get him blown up, and he keeps fricking reminding me of it." Rex said under his breath.

**Gwen's POV**

I sat inside one of those jet things that was sort of like ship, only actually had to be driven.

That's when Ship jumped into the seat next to me, changed into a toaster, and toast popped out.

"No thanks. I don't want toast right now. Thanks anyways Ship." I said, and then turned to look out the window at XLR8.

Then I caught a glimpes of a red flash, and then I saw Ben just rolling.

I got up and ran up to Six, who was piloting the ship, with Rex in the passenger seat, mumbling something about his step-brother getting the good stuff.

"Stop the ship!" I yelled.

"Why?" Rex asked.

I pointed out the window, as Ben was still rolling.

"I can't believe that in the future, he's going to be Ben 10,000." Rex said, setting his hands on the ships control panel, closing his eyes and concentrating. The ship then landed.

Ben finally stopped rolling as we got out of the ship. I ran up to him.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"Now I know what a bowling ball feels like." Ben said, a hand on his head.

Once we got home, I made Ben a new cake. Ben kind of helped. Hey, I didn't have to turn the oven on, or light the candles, or do anything for that matter.

Ben had Greymatter for the recipe, Fourarms for the mixing, Heatblast for rising and lighting the candles. All I really did was watch.

Well, I guess I got the milk and the eggs out, but whatever.

So we finally all sat down and ate a normal sized cake for Ben's birthday.

"I guess the Ultimatrix is giving me a day with the Omnitrix for my birthday." Ben said.

"Ben, this is serious business." I said. "With your old aliens, your old enemies are going to find you."

And that's when the door flew across the living room and hit the wall.


	3. The Imagination at it's Best

**Hola! It is me again. Not a lot of you have realized that Ben 10, the hit cartoon series, is made in co-production with Generator Rex. In other words, they are both brought to you by the same people, one of those people, who helps with almost everything in every show I've ever watched, is Guy Moon. I don't know who he is, but let's get to the story.**

**Ben's POV**

I stood up, as the man with the tentacles stormed in.

"Ben Tennyson, give me the Omni..." I cut him off.

"Yeah yeah Vilgax, we all know the speech." I said.

"I don't." Kevin said.

"Ben Tennyson, give me the Omnitrix, or I will pry it off your cold, disgusting, dead human wrist." I said.

"Oh." Kevin said. "He's that kind of villain."

"Yeah." Gwen said.

"Vilgax, last time you came after me, I had you pinned to the ocean floor. I did it once and I can do it again." I said, slamming down the Omnitrix. "Wildvine!" I yelled in a scratchy, deep voice. "I was going for Swampfire, but, OK." I said, grabbing onto the door with my vine hands, and swinging into Vilgax.

That's when I had the upper hand. I was the experienced man. I could pound him with leaves. Leaves I tell you!

Or at least until... beep beep beep beeeeeeep. Then the flash, and I was Ben again. "Damn it!" I yelled, as Vilgax grabbed my wrist, I punched him in the face, he sprawled backwards, and I landed on my feet. "Kevin, take over! I gotta recharge!" I yelled, running back into the house.

**Kevin's POV**

I ran over to the struggling Vilgax, touched his chest plate, and the yellow metal was absorbed into my body, and expelled into energy. Then I jumped on top of him and started punching his face with full force.

"Kevin! That's good. I have an idea." Ben called.

I ran over and jumped over the couch, where Ben and Gwen were.

"Just give me the Omnitrix." Gwen was nagging Ben.

"I don't remember how!" Ben said, as he was flipping through his aliens. "There he is!" Ben said, slamming down the Omnitrix. "Benvictor!" he said in an extremely deep voice.

"Benvictor?" I said. "Real original."

"You've got a better idea?" Ben asked, or, Benvictor asked.

"Yes, Frankenstein." I said.

"Shut up." Benvictor said, jumping over the couch, and pounded down on Vilgax.

"Kevin, why do you taunt Ben so much?" Gwen asked.

"Well, uh, I don't know." I said, placing a hand on my chin.

"This isn't over!" I heard, then I saw a flash, and Vilgax was gone, of course, so was half the house, but still.

"What just happened?" Ben's mom asked.

"I don't know. I really don't know." Gwen said.

"Well, la-dee-do-da-day. I thought you were the smart one." Ben said.

"Well, technecaly, that's you." I said.

"Since, oh, Greymatter, right." Ben said.

**Gwen's POV**

Later that night, I woke up in a cold sweat, as my nightmares of Ben getting killed got worse and worse.

I got up and looked at my clock. It was one o'clock a.m.

I stood up, my nightgown flowed around me as I walked to the kitchen.

I stepped into the kitchen, and... "Boo."

I screamed and fell back, luckily no one heard me and I didn't hit anything. I looked up, and there, floating in mid-air, was Ghostfreak.

"Really Ben?" I said.

"Yes." Ghostfreak said, changing back into Ben, laughing.

Ben took a step forward, tripped over the carpet, and landed on top of me, hitting his lips on mine.

"Ewwwwww!" I yelled, rubbing my hand on my tongue.

"Sorry." Ben said, standing up.

He walked to bed, tripping over the carpet again, hitting the floor face-first.

I walked into the kitchen, grabbed a glass of water, and walked back to my room.

**Ben's POV**

I laid in my bed, my eyes open. I was afraid that if I closed them, I would get a flash of the panties I had seen when I scared my cousin. Those panties being Gwen's. I couldn't do that. I had already had sex with Julie.

"Ben, are you going to sleep or do I have to go sleep with Gwen tonight?" Julie asked me from her side of our bed.

"Yes, I'm going to sleep." I said, closing my eyes.

Sometime that night, I must have turned and put my arms around Julie's waist and kissed her neck, because that's where I woke up.

Julie woke up almost right after I did, because she was turned over looking at me, her slender fingers on my chest, kissing me almost right away.

"Sweety, we had sex last night. Can you wait just a little longer before you take off my panties?" Julie said in her most seductive voice.

"Fine." I said, standing up, pulling on jeans, a black t-shirt and my green Plumbers jacket.

I turned around to see Julie in a white silk nightgown. "I'm guessing the Tennyson family gets dressed then has breakfast?" she said.

"Only if we want to." I said.

"Ben! Julie! Breakfast is ready!" Mom called.

"Coming Mom!" I yelled.

I rushed down the stairs, sitting down.

"Hey Ben. Did you sleep well... Oh my God." Gwen said.

"What?" I asked.

She grabbed my wrist and pulled it up to my face, and there was the Omnitrix.

"But? The Ultimatrix is right here." I said, holding up the other wrist, showing everyone the Ultimatrix.

"Sweet." Kevin said.


	4. Oh Crap

**Welcome, to the Fourth Chapter of Back from the Past. This is going to be a little shorter than the others.**

**Ben's POV**

I couldn't believe it. The Omnitrix, and the Ultimatrix.

"I wonder..." I said, slapping the Omnitrix down, changing into Fourarms. I pressed the Omnitrix on his arm.

"Combined DNA of: Fourarms, Ripjaws, and Cannonbolt." The Omnitrix said, and changed me into Humungosaur.

"Well, how about that." Kevin said from the other room.

I walked over and looked at the TV. There was that weather man again. I won't bother to say his name, mostly because I don't remember it.

"Last night it appeared that an octopus man walked down the street, unable to control his own actions. A new Alien hero had come into the picture when we last spotted Ben. Now, Ben's trouble has gone to other people."

Then pictures went across the screen. House burnt down or torn apart. Whole families having to live on the streets.

I didn't see anymore of the pictures. I ran out the door, I had planned on slamming it, but, it wasn't there.

I ran until I could run no more. Then I looked to the sky. "SIX SIX!" I yelled.

A buzzing went on, then the purple robot alien thing landed in front of me.

I changed into Brainstorm so I could understand him.

"What do you want Ben Tennyson?" he asked.

"I need you to take down Vilgax once and for all. If you succeed, I won't hurt you for the rest of my natural life." I said.

"Deal." Six Six said, and flew off.

"Bring me his head and his gauntlet!" I yelled.

Six Six saluted.

**Julie's POV**

I couldn't believe Ben ran out like that.

I whistled for Ship.

"Ship." he said, changing into a ship.

I got on and left the house, and a while later found Ben.

He was over by the river, throwing rocks.

"Hey." I said, walking up to him.

"Hey." Ben said taking out a small black box and throwing it over his shoulder, or straight to me. "I think that's yours."

"I didn't lose any black... wait. Ben, did you get this? Is this your idea of a proposal?"

"Maybe." Ben said, standing up.

"Well, here's my idea of an answer: Hell'a ya I will!" I ran up to him and hugged him. "Oh! But one thing first. What is our honeymoon going to be like?"

"Well, I was planning on take us to a tropical Island overrun with beetle-aliens. Then we hike up an active volcano. Then we dance in the light of a flaming eruption." Ben said, laughing.

"Shut up!" I said, pushing him.

Of course, he trips and lands in the water.

"Damn it Ben! You can't even handle a simple hug." I said.

"Well, this would probably be easier if I wasn't wet." Ben said, finally getting onto shore. Then he took off his shirt and twisted it, water coming out. Then he shook it, and a fish came out.

"Uh, what's up with the fish?" I asked.

"This is a river." Ben said. Then he unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, pulling them off, his shirt now laying on a rock to dry. He did the same with his pants.

After that, he took off his boxers, did the same.

His cock was huge. Bigger than I remember. It was also extremely hard, or at least looked that way.

"Are you going to swim?" Ben asked.

"Uh sure. I said, taking off my shirt, unbuttoning my pants, unclipping my star spangled front-clip bra, and taking off my star spangled panties.

**Ben's POV**

I couldn't believe it. My fiance was now naked, her small breasts right in front of me. Her wet vagina throbbing, calling for my member to come in.

I took a step forward, kissing her.

She pulled away.

She went down on her knees and rubbed my member between her breasts.

"Oh Julie." I said.

She licked the head of my cock as she went.

She continued even faster, as I moved my member between her breasts.

That's when we heard rustling, and jumped into the water.

Gwen and Kevin walked out of the bushes, saw our clothes, and smiled, Gwen grabbed my clothes, Kevin grabbed Julie's. Then they ran.

We got out of the water, and ran after them, completely naked, Julie's nipples were hard, but my dick had dropped to limply hang between my legs.

Then Kevin and Gwen split up.

"If Kevin does anything stupid, send me a signal on one of the watches." I said, and ran after Gwen, who I followed down an Alley, and stopped at the end. My dick was hard again, and throbbing for a vagina.

That's when I noticed Gwen had two piles of clothes beside her. I looked at Gwen, and she was naked. Her breasts a little larger than Julie's, her vagina, smaller than Julie's.

I took a step towards her put my hands on her wrists and nailed her to the wall. Then I slammed my dick up her virgin vagina.

A while later, we met up with Kevin and Julie, Kevin still wearing clothes, Julie holding her clothes over her body. Gwen was dressed, but I was doing the same thing as Julie.

That night, Julie rushed in, showing me a blue... pregnancy test?


End file.
